To Love and Be Loved
by Final Wish 522
Summary: There are three girls, Sakura Tomoyo and Uriko their latest freind. Uriko had fallen for Syaoran but what happens when he is getting married to her bestfriend! Can a certain freind show her love before it's too late? And whats this about a war?


I'm girl of nearly eighteen standing on her balcony alone. My roommate, Tomoyo, is out and I'm just thinking about love. Tomorrow is my birthday and I have no one special to spend it with. My friends are special but it's not the same. I think I love one of my best friends. His name is Syaoran. But if no one loves me, there is no other to love me. I'm nothing special. No one has ever taken interest in me. So what is to do? I'll be alone, no one to love and be loved by anybody. I've talked it over with my friend but she says that I shouldn't really worry about it, that I'm too young. She is only two years older then me and she is worried about my other friend Kurogane.

"Uriko! You look who I ran into." Tomoyo yelled. She walked up with four people. It was everybody. Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fye.

"What are you guys doing here!"

"Celebrating your birthday of course!" I laughed and ran down the stairs. I turned the corner and saw them walking in. Sakura ran right up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Come here Tomoyo." I said wanting her to come in the bear hug. They were my best friends. The guys were too but not compared to this. We were so happy to be together. Sakura used to live with us but then she started to travel with the guys. Guess she wanted to get on with some work.

Then I went to Syaoran. I was very happy to see him. I was very close to him. But it seemed like everyone was getting taller then me. After we let go I went over to Kurogane, who was always so much taller then me. He plopped his gigantic hand on my head and ruffled my hair playfully. Kurogane isn't always so nice he is usually grumpy but I always know he doesn't mean it.

"Kuro! I'm almost eighteen. I'm not a little kid anymore." He chuckled loving my argument. He is the oldest of us and I'm the youngest.

"You're still very young, Uriko." A kind voice spoke to her.

Fye. He stood there smiling at me. He had his usual light blue and white coat on. His eyes always seemed to light up the room. He way of making life seem happy, especially mine. There was something different about him. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it but there was something. Last time everybody visited he wasn't there. He was on a special business trip. He took my hand and lightly kissed it, nothing that he had never done before. He was just that kind of guy.

"Happy birthday, Princess." He always called me princess, I never really knew why but I always liked it. I was so happy I hugged him with everything I had. He was taken a back but he hugged me back in a very loving way. He smelt nice. Everyone was staring but they knew that was Fye's nature. I let go when I heard Tomoyo said that she was going to get tea. I gave our servants the day off.

Everyone followed me to our lounge and then Tomoyo soon served tea and delicious sweets that I made. I love to cook. It seems that we talked for hours and we couldn't stop. Then we brought up past events and how Fye still pulled pranks on Kurogane. I looked over to Syaoran; he looked like he was being bothered by something. He quickly looked up at Sakura. She gave a slight nod. Then he cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him.

"Guys have a really important announcement." I looked over to Sakura, she stood up by him and he took his hand.

"We both have something to say. Sakura and I have been dating for sometime now and we didn't say anything of it cause we were afraid of how you were going to act. But I realized that I love her very much so I asked her to marry me and she has accepted." He said. At first nobody said anything but then everybody got up to congratulate them both, except me.

I couldn't say anything, all I felt were my feet moving to leave and quickly without anyone noticing. I slipped up the stairs to my room. I closed the door and walked to the balcony, where the tears ran down my face. _Uriko, you're a fool to think that he would actually love you. Of course it would be Sakura. You weren't exactly sure if you loved him. _Then why does it hurt so much? I thought this would be it, but I guess not. His kind words and gentle touches were just out of friendship. It makes perfect sense; there wasn't anything special about me. Not like Sakura. She was kind to every one and she was one to love.

I took a deep breath and dried my tears only to let new ones rolled down my face. Why did it hurt so much? _You thought you actually loved him. Maybe you did, but now we are going to be alone._

"Uriko." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. Fye stood there with both hands on my shoulders.

"What's the matter? Why are you here by yourself?" he took me into his eyes.

"I liked Syaoran a lot and now I have no one." I cried into his shirt.

"He was always kind to me and he made me feel special. I thought he loved me too, but of course I was wrong." I walked away from him.

"How could I be so stupid!" tears ran violently down my cheeks.

"There is no one to love me now. I'm going to be all alone. I just wanted to have someone love me for my birthday." I sniffed. "It's just that I want to do is love and be loved. But no one will do that. I know that I sound so selfish. But I can't compare to Sakura or Tomoyo. They are so beautiful." I heard a deep sigh and then footsteps. Fye was at my side leaning on the railing.

"Uriko, not selfish at all. Every normal person wants to be loved, I know I do and so did Syaoran and Sakura. They were meant for each other, like you're meant for m- for someone else. There is nothing you can do about it. If you have to wait around then that's what happens. But believe me the right one is out there." I sniffled again.

I felt his warm fingers wipe away dry my tears.

"You won't be alone. No one can resist you. You are very beautiful, kind hearted and caring and so much more Uriko. If you don't see that then no one will because you are hiding it. You never know, your guy could be around the block, up the street or even here in this house. You have to keep your eyes and heart open. I did and I found the girl for me, I'm just waiting for her to come around." My heart dropped.

"Then you're going to leave me too." He lifted my chin and rubbed it with his thumb. "Maybe, unless you tell me to stay." What does he mean? His words melt into my mind, which is only mush right about now. My body feels as though on fire. Why do his words make me feel complete? What is this new feeling in my heart? Why do I yearn for him to say I love you Uriko. Am I this desperate for love? Or is this really what I wanted? Why isn't he pulling away? Are we getting closer? His lips feel so close to mine.

"Uriko!" knocking at the door. It's Tomoyo and Sakura. I look towards the door. "One second" I heard a slight ruffle and saw Fye jumped off the balcony. I rushed to edge and saw him standing there. I watched him kiss his fingers and blow me a sweet kiss. Does Fye love me? Most important, do I love him?


End file.
